


Don't Be Ashamed, Big Brother

by HiroAngelLight



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Awakened, Gen, Tadashi is also a human, brother bonding, brotherly bond, brotherly moment, he can have a small accident too, mature!Hiro, small accident, terrified!Tadashi, wise!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/pseuds/HiroAngelLight
Summary: Hiro is awakened one night by a rustling noise and ‘something else’. He tries to find out and finds ‘something’ Tadashi tries to hide from him.





	Don't Be Ashamed, Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Big Hero 6.
> 
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

**-oOo-**

Hiro was already in dreamland when he heard a rustling noise. His eyelids fluttered open and sat up slowly. ‘What is that sound?’ he thought. He turned his gaze to Tadashi’s side and saw his big brother was awake somehow. He looked at the clock beside him, it was 2:14 am. ‘Why is he still awake?’

He leapt out from his bed and walked toward Tadashi’s side, slowly, without making a sound. His brother was crouching down in front of his dresser, trying to find something.

“Tadashi, what are you doing?”

Tadashi jolted up and turned around to see Hiro. His face seemed really shocked, and terrified? “Hi-Hiro, why are you awake?” Hiro tilted his head, “I heard a rustling noise coming from your side. So I come here to check it out.”

Suddenly, ‘something else’ came and struck his nose. There was a pee smell. He turned his gaze to see Tadashi’s bed, and it was ‘wet’. He looked at Tadashi, and his pants was ‘wet’. A realization came into his head.

“Tadashi, did you just wet your bed?” he asked to him in whisper.

Tadashi’s face reddened. He looked down, feeling ashamed. He nodded to him, weakly. No wonder he looked terrified when Hiro was awake. “Hey, what happened?” Hiro asked softly as he walked to his big brother’s side.

He saw Tadashi bit his lower lip. Hiro made a circle motion on Tadashi’s back. Tadashi looked at Hiro, who was giving him a smile. As if he was telling him that it’s okay. Tadashi let out a sigh.

“I..,” he started, “I fell asleep. I was really tired and decided to just go straight to bed. I didn’t even bother to change my clothes, brush my teeth, and pee before. And when I woke up, I was shocked to see ‘this’ happened. I suddenly remembered that I drank a can of soda before I went home, and didn’t pee before sleep made ‘this’ happened.”

Tadashi gazed up to see Hiro, “I’m sorry.” Tadashi apologized in a low voice. Hiro blinked, “Sorry for what?”

“That ‘this’ happened and you have to see it. I’m sure you really feel disappointed at me. And feel disgust. I’m already 20, and I wetted my bed. I’m.. sorry,” Tadashi explained, as he looked down again. Feeling ashamed of what happened.

Hiro just smiled, “It’s alright, Nii-chan. Don’t be ashamed. It was just a small accident. It can happen to anyone, including you and me.”

Tadashi looked at his younger brother. There was a sincere smile on his face. His younger brother was trying to comfort him and assuring him that it was alright. He never knew that his younger brother could be a wise person like this. He flashed a weak smile to Hiro.

“Now, just go to the bathroom and have a hot shower. I’ll take care of this,” Hiro said. Tadashi was surprised, “But Hiro, you shouldn’t-” Hiro cut him, “Nii-chan, I told you that it’s alright. Come on, just take your clean set of clothes and clean yourself with a nice hot shower. I will take care of this mess. And put the clothes you’re wearing now in front of the bathroom door so I can wash them together with your bed sheet. You don’t want aunt Cass to finds out about this ‘accident’, right?”

Tadashi nodded. He took a set of clean clothes and went to the bathroom to clean himself. Hiro looked at the wet bed. He started to take off the bed sheet. Gladly, the pee didn’t go to Tadashi’s blanket and pillow. Just wetting the bed and the sheet.

He heard the bathroom door opened and closed, signalling that Tadashi had put his clothes in front of the door. He took the bed sheet, took the clothes, and went downstairs to the laundry room. He put them inside the washing machine and turned it on. He picked up several sheets of newspaper and walked upstairs. He compressed some sheets to the bed so the sheets absorbed the wetness.

After he was sure the bed was dry enough, he opened the window in Tadashi’s side. He put the sheets of newspaper with the pee smell into a plastic bag and put it beside Tadashi’s desk. He took a spray air freshener with a sweet chocolate scent and sprayed it to Tadashi’s room. After that, he put his air freshener and closed the divider.

Tadashi went out from the bathroom, cleaned and fully clothes in his pyjama. Hiro smiled and laid back on his bed. When Tadashi was about to open the divider, Hiro stopped him, “Don’t, nii-chan. Let it be like that so the smell will go straight outside the window and no pee smell when morning comes. Hopefully, the bed will be fully dry, too.”

“Alright, then. I guess I will sleep on the couch now,” Tadashi sighed.

“Nope! Come here, you bonehead,” Hiro said, grinning at him and gestured him to come to his bed. Tadashi raised his eyebrow, feeling unsure, “Are you sure? I don’t mind sleeping on the couch, you know.”

“Nope! If you don’t come here now, I will sleep on the cold floor.”

Tadashi gave up and went to Hiro’s bed. He laid down, pulling his younger brother into a tight hug. Hiro could feel his back touching his big brother’s broad chest.

“Thank you, Hiro,” Tadashi said.

“For what?”

“You know what. I was really scared. I thought you would hate me and feel disgust on me because of that accident. I feel so ashamed.”

Hiro could feel his big brother trembling behind him. He turned around and gave him a smile, “Nii-chan, I will never feel that way to you. I’ve told you, it was just a small accident and it could happen to anyone. So don’t worry. And don’t feel ashamed anymore. Okay?”

Tadashi could feel Hiro’s sincerity through his words. He smiled and hugged him tight. He looked at Hiro in the eyes, “Anything I can give to you? I owe you something for this.”

“No need, nii-chan. It’s fine, really.”

Tadashi shook his head, “No, Hiro. I won’t be able to relax myself if I still feel that I owe you something for this. Please, Hiro.”

Hiro thought for a while. “Alright, then. If you insist. How about spending more time with me? You know, since you’re busy with things in your nerd school, you had no time to spend with me. And it’s getting lonely, you know.”

Now he realized how right his younger brother was. Since he was really busy with his assignments and robotics project, he almost never spent time together with Hiro anymore. And it hurt not only his heart, but his younger brother’s heart as well. They were both feeling lonely. Tadashi tightened his arms around Hiro.

“Of course! I would love to! Besides, spending time with you is more fun than being with assignments and projects all day,” Tadashi said happily.

They smiled and felt happy to know that they would spend their time together again soon. Hiro yawned. “Okay. I’m sleepy again. Let’s go back to sleep.”

“Hm. Thank goodness, I have no classes tomorrow. Alright, let’s go back to sleep now. Goodnight, Hiro. I love you,” Tadashi said as he kissed Hiro’s forehead. Hiro snuggled deeper into Tadashi’s arms. Feeling the nice warmth of his big brother’s body. “I love you, too, nii-chan.”

They closed their eyes. They couldn’t wait to spend times together after a long time of separated and feeling lonely. Before they both fell into a deep sleep, Tadashi called Hiro, sleepily.

“Hey, Hiro.”

“Hm?”

“Do you know that you’re the best younger brother ever?”

Hiro smiled, “I know.”

**-oOo-**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I got this “unusual” idea after I read an old fanfic in AO3 where in the second chapter, it revealed that Hiro knew about Tadashi wet himself when he and the gang watched a horror movie in Fred’s house because Gogo didn’t let him go to the bathroom. To be honest, I’m sure it was a really embarrassing moment that he would never allow Hiro to finds out. He is Hiro’s big brother after all. And if his younger brother finds out about that small ‘accident’, I’m sure he would feel ashamed of himself. And feels scared that Hiro might feel disappointed and disgust toward him.
> 
> So, why I wrote this story, is because for me, even older siblings are still human and can have that ‘small’ accident at least once. And as younger siblings, they shouldn’t let their older siblings feel like that and be wise enough. Well, it seems that I really made Hiro a wise and mature younger brother here, lol xD.
> 
> I really love their brotherly bond. I envy their bond and closeness. I have a younger brother. Even though he really depends on me sometimes, but we’re not as close as the Hamada brothers since I’m a girl and he sure has other private things that would feel awkward to discuss with an older sister.
> 
> And after this, I will continue my work for “My Android Brother” sequel before I lose my idea and hit another writer’s block again. *sighed*
> 
> Well, what do you think? Don’t forget to leave a review! Until next time~


End file.
